The Title IV-E Prevention Services Clearinghouse was established by the Administration for Children and Families (ACF) within the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services (HHS) to systematically review research on programs and services intended to provide enhanced support to children and families and prevent foster care placements. The Clearinghouse, developed in accordance with the Family First Prevention Services Act of 2018, will rate programs and services as promising, supported, and well-supported practices. These practices will include mental health and substance abuse prevention and treatment services and in-home parent skill-based programs, as well as kinship navigator services.Systematic, Rigorous, and Transparent Standards and Procedures. The Clearinghouse will develop and employ systematic, rigorous, and transparent standards and procedures to review programs and services and their associated research studies. The forthcoming Title IV-E Prevention Services Clearinghouse Standards and Procedures will include (1) procedures for identifying programs and services and associated research studies for review or re-review, (2) standards for assessing the design, execution, and findings of research studies and rating programs and services, and (3) definitions of key terms.Accessible and User-friendly Website. The Clearinghouse website will be easily accessible and searchable. It will allow users to navigate the site and find evidence-based programs and resources that meet their needs.Relevant and Responsive. The Clearinghouse will continue to seek input from the field to ensure it is relevant and responsive.The Title IV-E Prevention Services Clearinghouse is led by Abt Associates (Sandra Wilson as Project Director and Erin Bumgarner as Deputy Project Director), along with partners from the University of Denver (Suzanne Kerns, Principal Investigator) and the University of Colorado, Denver (John Fluke, Senior Advisor).